Alan Crossland
Lieutenant Alan Crossland is a British Army officer serving in North Africa where is serves in the 3rd Company of the 5th Armoured Division. Following a run in with some Germans; Private Liam McGregor, Lieutenant Crossland and mechanic Sergeant Thomas Kerr escape in to the desert with the goal of reaching the safety of allied lines. Along the way they meet another soldier, Captain Nobert Leighton, who is stuck behind enemy lines. Further into their journey they come across three ATS women who have become trapped in the desert due to a sandstorm. They all make their way together through the desert stumbling onto two lone Germans and then meeting a large group of local Arabs who the leader needs a doctor to treat his son. After leaving the Arabs they are forced to join a German convoy, travelling in a German vehicle and with Crossland and Kerr wearing German uniform, they stay with them until there is a chance for them to break away. A short while later and they are caught in a mine field where they have to abandon their vehicle and make their way on foot. But it isn't long before an armoured German reconnaissance patrol comes across them and they take shelter in an abandoned fort where they make a stand. Using some mines and a mortar that were left at the fort they manage to hold the Germans off until dark. McGregor who was a runner before the war suggests he could run through the night and get the Arab leader to bring them help, Crossland agrees and they let him go. During the night their German prisoner escapes and runs to his countrymen but is shot by them. Private Ann Coran who is one of the ATS girls runs after him as they had fallen in love with each other, Crossland shouts for her to come back and calls her a fool before he shoots her. As all the others look at him he tells them he had to do it as it was regulations to shoot a deserter. The next morning Yusuf Abdinoor arrives and asks the Germans to let his friends go. The German commanding officer simply shoots at him in answer and the Arabs begin an attack on the Germans. Crossland and the others join the attack, with Crossland shooting the German commanding officer. Kerr is shot in the stomach but still manages to place an explosive charge on a tank. Leighton also manages to destroy a tank in the battle. When the fight is over Crossland learns from Yusuf that McGregor made it to him but he died of a heart attack after giving his message. Crossland is later awarded for his bravery in making it through the desert, and holding up and destroying the German patrol. Notes *He states that he is of the 5th Armoured Division, but the British didn't have a 5th Armoured Division. Gallery Kerr and Crossland.png|Kerr and Crossland. Kerr and Crossland (2).png|Kerr and Crossland. Crossland, Alan Crossland, Alan Crossland, Alan Crossland, Alan Crossland, Alan Crossland, Alan Crossland, Alan Crossland, Alan